


Tension

by imogenbynight



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse world, Drabble, M/M, Set on the night before they head back to their world after rescuing Jack and Mary, and that is a little meta joke about which i am having a sensible chuckle, technically a 13.21 coda, this fic is just a precursor to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: Drabble written for the non-prompt:"Post the dirty apocalypse world sex cass"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/542710
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Tension

The woods surrounding camp are warded, but Dean’s standing guard, watching shadows shift with the breeze.

“You’re tense,” Cas says. Dean snorts.

“No shit.”

“Is there anything I can do? To help you relax?”

“Blowjob wouldn’t hurt.”

It’s a crude joke. Of _course_ it is. But Cas doesn’t laugh. Doesn’t ask questions. Doesn’t hesitate.

He just steps closer. Says, “ _Of course_ ,” as he puts one hand on Dean’s hip, hot through worn denim, and drops to his knees like he’s not breaking every unspoken rule they have about never acknowledging what’s between them. “But you might need to direct me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by Nat, who was not so much suggesting a prompt as she was reminding me to finish and post the actual apocalypse world sex ficlet that has been sitting at 97% complete for ages. I'll finish it soon! I promise! It's actually part of why I wanted drabble prompts!
> 
> Anyway, in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the joke-prompted lead up to the tension relieving blowjob that Dean very clearly needed by the end of 13.21, which Cas was happy to provide :)
> 
> ______
> 
> An Update! I have now posted the aforementioned dirty apocalypse world sex fic, and you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706037


End file.
